batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Bat Part I/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Shadow of the Bat Part I" from season one, which aired on September 13, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. THE FALL OF THORNE * Thug #1: This place gives me the willies! * Thug #2: No kiddin'! Why do ge gotta this stuff in the middle of the flippin' night? * Rupert Thorne: Maybe you'd prefer moving contraband in broad daylight, when the cops might notice. * Thug #1: Jeez boss! You shouldn't sneak up on guys like that! * Thorne: Just get this stuff loaded. I never liked this place. * Commissioner Gordon: This is the police! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up! * Thorne: I can't be seen here! Hold 'em off! * Officer #1: That's right, nice and easy. * Thug #1: Hey! * Thorne: I never liked this place. Ah! - Come on, man! You're not taking Ruper Thorne without a fight! You!?! If I gotta go down, I'll take you with me! * Gordon: Careful, Gil. * Gil Mason: Don't make this hard on yourself, Thorne! Step out where we can see you! * Thorne:Not even if I could, flatfoot! * Harvey Bullock: Look! * Gordon: Don't you just love it when he gives 'em to you gift wrapped? ---- A SETUP WAYNE MANOR * Summer Gleeson: The Deputy Commissioner, Gil Mason, who last night was instrumental in capturing Rupert Thorne. * Anchorman: Mason attributed the incriminating evidence against Thorne to a mysterious informant. * Mason: And the Commissioner and I won't rest until every crime kinping, hustler and two-bt crook is off the streets! * Alfred Pennyworth: You'll ruin your eyes changing channels so fast, Master Bruce. Not to mention your attention span. What would think the fall of Rupert Thorne would bring a smile, even to your face. * Bruce Wayne: I'd love to know who this mysterious informant is. This is the third ganglord Mason's brought down in as many months. * Alfred: Yes, it's quite alarming. If this continues, you might even be forced to take a vacation. AT THE GORDONS' * Barbara Gordon: You know dad, if you and Gil keep nailing bad guys like this, people are gonna start thinking you two are Batman and Robin. * Gordon: What can I say? Gil is a godsend. And he's not bad looking either. * Barbara: Dad! I just got you to stop treating me like a kid and now you're trying to marry me off! * Gordon: Hey, don't think I didn't see you two at that fundraiser last week. Thick as thieves, you were. - Mr. Mason! You must be psychic, we were just talking about you! Come in! Come in! * Barbara: Hey Gil, what's doing? * Gordon: Another tip on a case? * Mason: Believe me Jim, I don't wanna be here. But I thought it would be best coming from me. * Gordon: What is it, what's wrong? * Mason: James Gordon, I have a warrant for your arrest. * Gordon: He, this is a joke, right? * Barbara: On what charges? * Mason: Accepting bribes. * Gordon: You can't be serious! * Mason: The department has reason to believe that you've been taking money from Rupert Thorne. For years. * Barbara: What? Dad's never taken a bribe in his life! * Mason: I'm sorry, Barb. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say- * Gordon: I know my rights, Gil. * Barbara: Dad! * Gordon: Don't worry, Barbara. It's all a mistake. You'll see. * Reporters: Commissioner, do you have a statement? What about.... * Mason: I'm sorry, Barbaba. I really am. * Reporters: Commissioner! Just a statement! What about these corruption charges? Are they true? Please.(more noise) - Ms. Gordon.... (more noise) LATER IN WAYNE MANOR * Bruce: We'll see about this. ---- FAKE EVIDENCE * Barbara: But you're the D.A. Janet, you work with my father. There must be something you can- * Janet Van Dorn: The evidence is solid, Barbara. Money deposited to your father's name and laundered accounts. Witnesses who swear they saw him take bribes. * Barbara: That's not sufficient cause to deny him bail! * Janet: True, but we also found deposit receipts for a South American bank. We have to consider him a flight risk. * Barbara: This is crazy! My father would never- * Janet: Maybe you don't know your father as well as you think. Maybe none of us do. * Bullock: Don't you beleive it, kid! Your pa's the best there is! A ........... is puttin on a rally for him. * Barbara: Harvey, that's a wonderful idea. * Bullock: Yeah. Wish I could say it was mine. * Mason: Just because I have a job to do, doesn't mean I'm not on your side. I'm going to see Jim Gordon gets all the public support we can muster. * Bullock: All the top cops will be there, including yours truly. So don't worry your pretty little head. Should be quite a show. * Barbara: Yes. And I know someone who'd be a real showstopper... if I can get him. AT NIGHT * Gordon: I was wondering when you'd get around to me. * Batman: I got a look at the evidence. Those deposit recepits were perfect forgeries. Dated months ago. Doesn't look like Thorne's handiwork. * Gordon: Then who? * Batman: Word on the street is, a new syndicate is moving in. Could be a connection. I'll check it out. Anything you need? * Gordon: Yes. Check on Barbara. Keep her out of this. AND LATER * Barbara: But you have to come to the rally! The public respects you! If they see you there, they'll know Dad's innocent! * Batman: Sorry, but there's more to this than a simple frame-up. And I'm not gonna find out by appearing in rallies. * Barbara: But don't you see-- * Batman: The best thing you can do for him is to keep out of it. The people behind this are dangerous. * Barbara: "I'm a professional. Don't try this at home?" Huh? Sorry Batman, you being at the rally could decide if Dad goes free. So you'll be there, one way or another. ---- THE RALLY AT A HIDEOUT * Mad Dog: You called me, boss? * "Boss": The rally's tomorrow night. Everything's in place. You know what to do. AT THE BATCAVE * Robin: Will you at least wear a transceiver? I can monitor from here in case they try to- * Batman (disguised as Matches Malone): No. Too easy to detect. * Robin: Hey, I didn't miss a bogart festival in film class, just to sit on my butt here while you hit the streets! There has to be something I can do! * Malone: Do you make public appearances? AT THE RALLY * Mason: After all Commissioner Gordon has done for Gotham City, the least the city can do for him is grant him bail. * Robin: Showtime! Bruce? What in...? * Citizens: That's him alright! - Look, it's the Batman! - I knew it! - He knows Gordon's innocent! (more noise) * Bullock: Grand standin' psycho! * Batman-Barbara: Touchdown! - And the crowd goes wild. * Shooters: What the...!?! * Robin: Wait! - A girl?? - The lady's with me, gents. - Are you crazy? You're lucky you didn't get killed! * Barbara: C'mon, they're getting away! * Robin: This is nuts! - Great, she's gone too! Funny, I don't remember a Batgirl in our little club. ---- TRAITOR * Summer: All Gotham is talking about the mysterious Batgirl, who foiled an assassination attempt on acting Commissioner Gil Mason. * Alfred: Expanding membership in the crime fighting club? * Dick: If I find out who she is, I'll... hey-- look at that! * Alfred: Mr. Mason ducked before he saw the guns! * Dick: Almost as though he expected it. ELSEWHERE * Bullock: Batgirl, sheesh! What's next? Weasel Woman? - Heh heh! * Barbara: Gotcha! AT MASON'S * Barbara: Gil, you know those guys who shot at you? Well, I think I know who one of- * Mason: Something wrong, Barbara? * Barbara: I didn't know you had company. * Mason: Oh, no problem, my friend here was just leaving. * Mad Dog: Oh, yeah, gotta run. Listen, see you at the... err... business meeting, Gil. Miss. * Mason: So, welcome to my humble abode. * Barbara: Uh... I just came over to... to see if you're okay... I was worried about you. * Mason: Hey, I appreciate that, I really do. Drink? * Barbara: Oh, gee, I'm sorry, I was just on my way to see dad. But I'm sure I'll catch you again. ---- RISE AND FALL * Mad Dog: Yeah, boss, like Batman only a dame! She almost screwed up everything. Nah, don't worry, no one can hear me. - Right boss, I'm heading back right now. AT THE GORDONS' * Barbara: What am I gonna do? If Gil's involved in this, then there's nobody I can trust. - And if Batman's not around... What do you think Woobie? - Could use a little work, huh? AT THE HIDEOUT * "Boss": It appears we have a prowler. - Who are you? What are you doing here? * Malone: Matches Malone. I heard about a new mob. Though I could make some more dough. * Two-Face: Is that so? Well, you heard right. In fact, you can double your take on the jobs we're pulling. Assuming I let you live to join my gang. Matches Malone, eh? Never heard of ya. But there's something about you that I don't like. Nothing I can put my finger on, but I trust my hunches. Kinda like a... second sight, you know. Good edge, you live. Bad edge, you don't. Simple, huh? AND FINALLY * Barbara: So Batman can't help me? Fine. In that case, let's see what Batgirl can do! ---- Category:Episode Dialogues